Future's Past
by Lobo C. Martin
Summary: The war had just ended a month previous and the Weasley clan along with Harry, Neville and Hermoine were sitting around at the back of the Burrow and discussing what they were going to do now when something unexpected happens. TimeTravel fic. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

The war had just ended a month previous and the Weasley clan along with Harry, Neville and Hermoine were sitting around at the back of the Burrow and discussing what they were going to do now when something unexpected happens.

**Future's Past**

"Well I guess we could go help out at Hogwarts," 20-year-old Hermoine Granger said as she looked around the yard wondering where Ron was hiding.

"Yeah but after they get going again what will we do?" 18-year-old Ginny Weasley asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going back to Egypt as soon as I can," 29 year old Bill said from where he and Charlie were playing Tic-Tac-Toe in the dirt of the yard.

"I agree with Bill," 28 year old Charlie said as he put an X in to block Bill's O's. "Not about going back to Egypt but I do think that Romania is calling me back."

"I think I'll go back and see if I can help Minister Bones pull the MOM back together," 26-year-old Percy said from his spot reading a book.

"And we-" 23 year old Fred started.

"Are going back-" George continued

"To our joke shop." Fred finished.

"I think I'll take Professor Dumbledore up on his offer for the Herbology teacher because professor Sprout is retiring." 19-year-old Neville said from where he was basking in the sun trying to figure out where Harry was hiding.

"I think that I'm going to see if I can join a professional Quiditch team," Ginny said from where she was lounging next to Neville.

"I think that I'll also take up a teacher position at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore did offer me a job as the Muggle Studies Professor," Hermione said.

"Well I for one think that I'll travel the world until someone can find me," the disembodied voice of 19-year-old Ron Weasley drifted over them.

"I agree with you Ron," the similarly disembodied voice of 19-year-old Harry Potter came. "And when you get caught I'll laugh and say told you that you couldn't hide near as long as I could."

There was a frustrated sigh from Hermoine, "Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter, you show yourselves this instant!"

Laughter rose up from the empty space beside her as her boyfriend suddenly appeared. His red hair was like a big shaggy loins mane and his normally blue eyes were pure gold and his teeth and nails were made of pure gold as well. "What did you miss me 'Moine?" The golden griffin animagus said as he hugged her close to him.

Hermoine screamed as she heard the words and felt the touch from where just moments before there had been no one, "Ron I've told you not to do that!" She yelled as she smacked him on the chest.

"You know I can't help it," Ron protested. Hermoine quieted, as she knew this to be true. Ron couldn't help the fact that his golden griffin form could hide in the sunlight and never be detected even by Mad-Eye's magical eye. Ron could make himself visible when he wanted but it always scared Hermoine when he did it suddenly. Not to mention if he shifted to human form while he was hiding in the sun he always came out looking... Well...golden.

"Go easy on him Herm," Harry's voice rose from Neville's shadow and he was suddenly there making Neville jump at his sudden appearance. Harry was much like Ron as he appeared except he was the exact opposite. His black hair was dancing as though an unseen wind was blowing it but if you looked closely you could see that in reality it was all made out of shadows. Instead of gold his eyes, teeth, and nails were silver. "It's not easy being what we are," the shadow cat animagus said.

Neville looked at his friend, "I know you can't help it Harry but do you always have to pop up in my shadow?"

Harry looked sheepish, "No, but it's just too fun to make you jump."

Neville rolled his eyes as Bill suddenly crowed triumphantly, "TIC-TAC-TOE! Oh I so beat you Charlie."

"Bill that is so childish," Percy said as he glared over at his oldest brother.

"Stove it Perce," Charlie said. Charlie was about to say more when the ground beneath them suddenly shook. Harry and Ron shifted into their animagus forms and melded into the shadows and sunbeams respectively. The other's all froze until the ground quit moving.

They all stood up and looked around then Bill looked at the ground where they'd just been laying. "Hey Charlie the game's gone!" He exclaimed.

"But were still at the Burrow, I mean we haven't gone anywhere," Charlie said as he too started to look for the lost game of Tic-Tac-Toe.

"Um guys is it-" Fred started.

"Just us or does-" George continued

"That tree look younger-"

"Then it was a-"

"Few minutes ago?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the tree, which did indeed look younger when all of the sudden from behind them came a voice. This voice was easily identified by Bill and Charlie as Bill's voice when he was younger. "MUM THERE'S SOME STRANGE PEOPLE IN THE YARD!"

The 8 of them spun around absently wondering where Harry and Ron were. What they saw stunned them all. There was a teenage version of Bill standing there with his wand drawn as much younger version's of Charlie, Percy and the Twin's hid behind him.

Molly and Arthur Weasley rushed out of the house wands drawn. They had thought it safe enough for the boys to play out back for a few minutes while they awaited their guests apparently not. Though they hadn't heard any spells being fired they hoped the boys were still all right. When they reached the yard they found 8 very confused looking people there.

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the men with red hair. Correction that was Weasley hair and there was a girl with the same color hair. "Who are you?" He asked defensively as he studied them closely.

Before they could speak a man with long black hair ran into the yard followed by a breathless brown haired man, both had their wands drawn and at the ready. The two of them had flooed in, in time to hear Bill's call and see Arthur and Molly run out of the room. "Is everything Okay Arthur?" Sirius Black asked as he pointed his wand at the 8 intruders.

"They were just about to tell me who they were Sirius," Arthur said not taking his eyes off of the 8 of them.

"Well who are you?" Remus demanded.

The oldest looking red head stepped forward cautiously before speaking, "Maybe we should talk inside. We can even give you our wands but we won't tell you who we are until we get inside."

The auror in Sirius took over, "Alright take out your wands and stack them carefully in a pile any wrong moves and I won't hesitate to take you out."

The red head that spoke nodded before he carefully took out two wands that had been concealed on each arm. Next came up the female red head and she too withdrew two wands and sat them on the pile. Next came the brown haired girl and she gently sat the first wand on the pile then she reached down into each of her shoes and withdrew two wands that she placed on the pile. Next came the kid that reminded Sirius so much of Frank Longbottom he placed two wands on the stack as well.

Remus' eyebrows rose at the fact that each of these obviously young people had at the least two wands each. Then the twins stepped forward at the same time and each took out two wands and sat them on the stack they were about to go back to where they had been standing when the stocky red head said, "Bill said all wands."

"But Charlie-"

"If we put-"

"All of our-"

"Wands in the-"

"Stack no one-"

"Would be able to-"

"Tell which one's-"

"Are theirs."

"Then put them in a separate stack," The stocky man said as he went up and put his two wands in the pile.

"Fine, but if-"

"Any one of these-"

"Is damaged when we-"

"Get them back-"

"We will not be held-"

"Responsible for our actions." They finished together as they started pulling wand after wand from their pockets. Sirius' eyes bulged as one of them accidentally dropped one and it turned into a fish. "Oy Gred give it a wave before it gets damaged." The one that was still empting his pockets said.

The last person to come up was a red head that had a bearing of authority about him and he was the only one that put only one wand in the stack then he looked over at the twins just as the one called 'Gred' waved the fish and it turned back into a wand.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," The original spokesman said.

"Fine then Moony if you could gather their wands we will head inside," Sirius said as Molly had already shooed the kids inside and James, Lily, Harry, Frank, Alice, and Neville would be arriving soon and Molly had forgotten about Ron when she had rushed outside.

Remus went up and gathered all the wands making sure to keep the wands that the twins had pulled from their pockets separate. They all walked in the house unaware of the two hidden animagi following them by way of sunbeams and shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were all inside they sat down and the interrogation was about to start when the fireplace flared and spit out four adults and two babies. "Hello Arthur I wasn't aware that you had any relatives and that you were inviting them today," The man with unruly black hair said as he took one of the unoccupied seats.

"I wasn't aware of it either James they just showed up in the yard and I have no idea who they are. Though they did surrender their wands so as of now they are harmless." Arthur said.

"Then we'll just said the women and kids out of here so we can talk with them," James said.

"No please don't," The brown haired girl spoke for the first time. "You can all stay I have a feeling that your are all the only reason we are here."

"What do you mean by that," Remus asked.

"Well first off what is today's date? I'd also like to know the year."

"It's the 5th of august 1981," James answered.

"Ah that explains why you're all here today," She said with a smile over at the blonde boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asked.

"Well maybe we should start with a little background story shall we?" The girl didn't wait for anyone to answer her she just continued on. "At the moment you are all at war with Voldie and his Death Munchers correct? While we just witnessed the end of the second war with Voldie and his Death Munchers."

"Wait a minute what do you mean by 'we just witnessed the end of the second war?' How can you have done that? Are you all Seer's and saw the same thing?" Sirius asked.

"No silly what Hermoine is trying and failing to say is that we are from the future," The red head girl said.

"How...How do we know your telling the truth?" James asked as he stared at the group.

"We have our-"

"Ways Mr. Prongs."

"Because I solemnly swear I am up to no good," The twins finished together.

The three Marauder's eyes widened. They had lost the Map on the last day of 7th year and had been unable to find it then or since. "Alright if you claim you are from the future just who are you?" Moony asked.

"Well I'll go first since you wouldn't know me. I'm Hermoine Granger I'm a muggleborn that dropped out of Hogwarts in 7th year to fight in the war. Why don't you go next BloodClaw?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the nickname but they turned toward the blonde boy just the same. "I'm Neville Longbottom," Alice and Frank gasped as Alice looked from the young man sitting in front of her to the baby nestled in her arms. "And I too dropped out of Hogwarts in my 7th year to fight in the war, though I did get my NEWT's before I did. Why don't you go next Bill?"

Every eye now turned towards the oldest red head. "Um Hi, I'm Bill Weasley," Younger Bill stared and Molly gasped. "I've worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts since I graduated from Hogwarts and yes Mum you did get mad at me for getting my ear pierced."

"Guess I'm next then. Hi I'm Charlie Weasley," Younger Charlie's mouth dropped open. "I've worked on the Dragon preserve in Romania since I graduated from Hogwarts, and yes Mum you did object."

"Must be me now. I'm Percy Weasley," Younger Percy looked star struck. "I've worked at the Ministry of Magic since I graduated from Hogwarts, and I think I'm the only one that not going to have a comment for Mum."

"We must-"

"Be Next."

"Hello I am Fred-"

"And I am George-" Younger Fred and George looked up at the two older versions of them with admiration.

"And we were expelled-"

"From Hogwarts in our-"

"7th Year. And Since then-"

"We have started our-"

"Own joke shop with-"

"A little help from-"

"Our ever favorite investor-"

"Harry Potter," They both said.

Lily looked to be in shock while James and Sirius smiled at baby Harry.

"I guess I'm last then. Hi I'm Ginny Weasley," Molly looked happy as she rubbed her stomach. "I just graduated from Hogwarts this last year, and yes Mum you guessed right I'm the one that is in your belly right now."

"But wait where's Ron?" Arthur asked and Molly looked panicked when Arthur mentioned that he was there.

"Yes and you mentioned Harry where is he?" Lily asked.

"Sadly we lost them," Fred said with a grin.

"And we can't seem to find them," George said with a similar grin.

"What do you mean you've lost them!" Molly, Lily, and Alice yelled together.

"Boy Fred you sure know how to rile Mum up don't you," A disembodied voice came seemingly from nowhere.

"No, no George it is we that have lost ourselves and can't seem to find ourselves," Another disembodied voice came.

Molly, Lily and Alice were instantly quiet and looking around for where the voices might be coming from. The men were looking around as well and Frank was sure that the second voice had come from near him.

"Ron, Harry come on out now," Hermoine said.

"But 'Moine where's the fun in that?" the first voice said.

"I don't care come out this instant."

"As you wish," the first voice said and suddenly he was standing in the middle of the room inside of a dancing sunbeam. Molly screamed when she saw him in his golden state as everyone had taken to calling it.

Ron put his hands on his ears and mumbled, "Watch the decibel's."

"But Ron your looks are kind of scary if someone that doesn't know you sees you like that," Hermoine said.

A look of understanding came to Ron's face as he looked down at his pure gold nails. A sheepish smile came to his face, showing off his unusually sharp and gold teeth. "It's alright Mum this happens when I change while I'm hiding."

"W-What?" Molly said as she sat down.

"Why don't I do what the other's did? Hi, I'm Ron Weasley and I dropped out of Hogwarts in my 7th year to fight in the war. I became an illegal animagus in my 5th year with a little help from Sirius over there, and my animagus form is the golden griffin which has the ability to hide in sunlight."

The instant Ron finished Molly started glaring dagger's at Sirius. The grim animagus was trying to shrink back as far as he could when disembodied laughter was heard and Molly stopped her approach and looked around for the voice.

"Harry would you please come out," Bill asked.

"Why sure Bill," And suddenly there was a person standing in Frank's shadow. Frank screamed and jumped a foot in the air. The 10 time travelers started laughing hysterically. "I guess we now know where you got it from Neville," Harry said as he stepped away from Frank.

"Hey it's not our fault that you like to scare the crap out of people," Neville said.

"No I'm afraid that that has to be blamed on the shadow cat in me," Harry said as the shadow's manipulated behind him to show the words 'Hee, Hee, Hee.' And his silver eyes glinted with laughter.

"Or maybe it's-" Fred started.

"The Marauder in you." George finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I should introduce myself then?" Everyone nodded and the time travelers grew quiet. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Also known as The Boy-Who-Lived, The Man-Who-Defeated, and Nightshade… Am I forgetting anything?" He asked and the time travelers shook their heads. "Well anyway I dropped out of Hogwarts in 7th year to fight in the war. I became an illegal animagus in my 5th year with some help from Sirius. That's about it I think."

"What is your form?" Sirius asked even as he quailed under not one but two different glares both coming from Molly and Lily.

"And how did you get the shadow's to do that?" Frank asked.

Harry smiled showing off his silver teeth, he was sure to keep as far from Remus as he could at this point. "I'm a shadow cat and I have the ability to hide within and to manipulate the shadows to my will." To prove this point the shadows swirled up around him and then formed a pair of wings on his back.

James and Lily stared from the little baby to the man before them. "H-how old are you?" James asked.

"Me?" Harry said, "I'm 19."

"So you guys come from 18 years in the future?" Remus said.

"Yes," All of the time traveler's said at once.

"How did you do that I didn't think there was a spell that could send anyone this far back in time." Alice said.

They all looked at each other then Harry spoke, "Well we're not sure how we did it, strange things just seem to happen to me and any one with me all the time."

"What?" Lily asked.

"What, what?" Ginny asked.

"What types of strange things?" Lily clarified.

"Well there was first year when Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, defeated a fully grown mountain troll and Voldemort," Bill started.

"Then there was second-" Fred started.

"Year when the Chamber of Secrets was-" George continued.

"Opened and it was discovered that Harry-" F

"Was a parselmouth and Ginny was the-" G

"One that was opening the Chamber." F

"But she wasn't doing it of-" G

"Her own free will she was-" F

"Being possessed by Voldemort." G

"Then there was the year of Moony, Wormtail," Ron started but was cut off by Harry who growled deep in his throat at the name.

The Marauder's stared at Harry a question in their eyes.

"Padfoot, and Prongs." Ron finished.

"Hey what about us?" The three Marauder's present asked.

The time traveler's looked at each other then one by one they gave a nod, and Ron continued. "Moony was our DADA teacher, Wormtail," Again he was cut off by a savage snarl that came from Harry. "Well the less said about him the better."

"If you won't tell them I will," Harry growled.

Ron sighed, "Fine then it was discovered that um…that he was a traitorous, murdering rat, and had been living right here in the Burrow for twelve years."

The Marauder's stared in shock. "No Wormtail would never do that," James said as he stood up ready to defend his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Harry exploded. "HE WOULDN'T HUH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT HE WILL BETRAY YOU TO VOLDEMORT IN A LITTLE OVER TWO MONTHS. SIRIUS WILL GO TO AZKABAN FOR A CRIME HE NEVER COMITTED AND I WILL BE SENT TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEY'S." His voice suddenly dropped so that it was almost a whisper. "And the worst part is that I had to live with the fame in one world and the hatred of my only blood relatives in the other. Now you tell me that that stupid rat is not evil and you say it to my face."

James dropped into the chair behind him and stared at his son. Harry didn't realize it but the shadows had reacted to his anger and had closed in around everyone in the room. At the same time his eyes had become a frightening mixture of Avada Kedavra green and silver and seemed to glow. The time travelers had seen Harry do this before and knew that until Harry calmed down the shadows wouldn't allow anyone to do anything that their master didn't want.

This was how he had defeated Voldemort. Every time a Death Eater made a move the shadows had swallowed him completely and spit him back out seconds later as soulless as if a dementor had kissed him. When an order member or one of the Auror's had moved the shadows had swallowed them up and if they were judged worthy they would be spit out on the sidelines of the fight completely unharmed. If they were judged unworthy they went the way of the Death Eaters, Ex-Minister Fudge had been one of the unfortunate ones to come out soulless.

It had been the sight of these deadly green and silver swirling eyes that Voldemort had last glimpsed before Harry had killed him with one devastating blow of his powerful claws. Voldemort had once more tried to escape as a spirit but the shadows had swallowed him up. The only difference with now and then was that Harry wasn't in his animagi form and he had complete control and wasn't as mad at James as he had been at Voldemort.

Harry suddenly realized what he was doing and calmed down enough that the shadow's receded until they were where they were supposed to be. Harry shook his head as he realized that he had let his power get the best of him for the first time since he had killed Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry I sometimes forget just how powerful I really am. Why don't you continue with your story Ron?" Harry then found a nice spot in the sun and sat down hoping that this would soothe his Shadow cat.

Ron looked over at his best friend and shook his head before he spoke again. "Padfoot became the first known escapee from Azkaban prison, and Prongs turned out to be Harry's patronus."

Lily was afraid to ask but she knew that she had to. "Does what Harry said a few minutes ago mean that me and James will…will die in two months?"

Hermoine looked sad as she nodded. "Yes you will die in two months time but before you do you will perform a blood spell on Harry and he will become the only known person to have survived the Killing Curse."

Everyone in the room was silent as Hermoine finished explaining what was going to happen in a few months. Everyone looked like they were about to cry so Percy said, "Why don't we finish our Hogwarts stories."

The other's all nodded and Charlie was next in his explanation. "The next year was the year on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemort's return."

"His Return?" Frank asked. "Where was he?"

"When Harry deflected the Killing Curse it turned Voldemort into a mere shadow…A floating spirit if you will." Hermoine said. "When we faced him in first year he was living on the back of our Defense professor's head. When he possessed Ginny in second year he was using his sixteen-year-old memory that was trapped in a diary to do so. But he… well… Harry's the only one that saw him before he got a body again."

Everyone turned to Harry who just looked uncomfortable. Then he spoke in such a haunted voice that Lily instinctively clutched baby Harry tighter to her chest and James hugged them both.

'_Bone of the Father unknowingly given,_

_Limb of the Servant willingly given,_

_Blood of the Enemy Forcibly taken.'_

"These were the words and ingredients that it took to give Voldemort," everyone from the past flinched, "His body. _Bone of the Father_ Well I guess you can figure that one out. _Limb of the Servant_ Wormtail cut off his hand." The Marauders looked sick. "And _Blood of the Enemy_ was my blood after Wormtail had tied me to Tommy's father's grave."

"Tommy?" Lily asked weakly as she clutched even tighter to her little boy.

"That is Voldemort's real name," Harry said as he wrote the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in the air and just like Tom had done in the Chamber he waved his wand and switched the letter's to make the words 'I Am Lord Voldemort.'

The people from the past's eyes widened as they saw the name. Ginny shivered and Neville held his girlfriend tight knowing that she had yet to get over the experiences in the Chamber of secrets.

"To answer your question before you ask," Harry said, "Voldemort is a half-blood just like me. His mother was a Gaunt, a pureblooded witch, and his father was all muggle. Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. was his name. Voldemort was saddled with his father's name all his life yet when his muggle father found out that his mother was a witch he abandoned them both. Tom's mother died in childbirth and Tom went to live at an orphanage."

Harry grew quiet as inside of him his cat purred in contentment as Harry found the perfect spot to lay in the sun. All was quiet for a few minutes as the people from the past took in what they had just learned.


End file.
